Rubber hoses are currently used to extract and transport milk from a cow's udder to a bulk supply tank, as well as carrying a vacuum to harvest or extract the milk from the cow during farm or dairy operations. The milk extraction hose needs to be flexible and bendable or forgiving to allow the operator freedom of movement to position the milking device or station, which is attached to the milk hose under and onto the cow.
Many of the existing hoses used for extracting milk result in increasing disease in the cow, since the hoses do not have the flexibility needed to achieve optimum operating performance. That is, stiffness in the hose inhibits proper alignment and installation onto the cow, thus adding to the cause of disease. A lack of flexibility in the hoses also makes it more difficult for the operator to handle during the milking process. On the other hand, if the hose is too flexible it may bend too easily and fail shortly after installation on the cow.
The most commonly used milk extraction hoses are made of black nitrile rubber, silicone or PVC. The inside diameter of a milk hose typically ranges from about 9/16 inches to ⅞ inches. The length of the milk hose used can vary from farm to farm depending on the type of equipment used, averaging from approximately 4 feet in length or more per each operator station.
In addition to transporting the milk harvested from the cow, the milk extraction hose is exposed to a hot water soap and acid sanitizer cleaning at the end of each milking shift, which is typically at least twice a day on most dairy farms.
Rubber milk extraction hoses are exposed to very harsh environments both on the inside and outside of the hose. The hoses can be subjected to many harsh elements, such as, but not limited to UV rays, soaps, solvents, acids, chlorines, iodine, manure, milk, fats and proteins. Furthermore, the current compounds used to manufacture the hoses do not hold up well in these environments. As a result, breakdown in the compounds of the hose results in an increase in disease, both in the cows producing milk, and possibly the end users who consume the milk and dairy products. That is, diseases are caused by the carcinogenic compounds that are shed from the hoses' rubber, and are eventually deposited in the milk, along with the bacteria that is trapped in the rubber (absorbed due to the porosity and interior cracking of the hose), all of which cannot be washed out of the hose's compound.
During operation, a milk extraction hose remains under a constant vacuum ranging from about 10.5 in hg to 15.0 in hg. As a result of being exposed to such a vacuum, the compound of the hose deteriorates and loses the strength to maintain the hose's inside walls as a uniform circular opening, the result of which is collapse of the original round hose shape into an oval or oblong shape, which results in kinking or bending of the hose. A change in the inner opening or space of the hose and kinking create pressure differences and a restriction or change of vacuum in the hose during the harvesting of milk. These changes or restrictions in the vacuum directly result in the breakdown of compounds in the hose, which in turn results in an increase of disease in both the cows producing milk, and in the people consuming the dairy products.
Heat from the milk or the hot water wash for the hose weakens the rubber of the hose, which also results in collapse of the round inner diameter or shape of the hose, kinking or bending of the hose and eventual hose failure. The time and cost to replace worn out milk hose, combined with the general lack of knowledge of the disease caused through the use of worn out rubber, inhibits dairymen from replacing the hose more frequently than absolutely necessary. As a result, hoses are generally replaced only once a year. Often, however, milk hoses are completely worn out and deteriorate within 30 days. As a result, it is desired to develop a new and improved milk extraction hose which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies while providing better overall results.